parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Agent from Val Verde (filming) (4)
Angela tries to protect Shepper Angela and a few men are running along with 2 nurse as Shepper is on the transport stretcher. Angela and the henchmen stops in front of the emergency room and watch the nurse take Shepper inside. Meanwhile, in the penthouse, Lisa in the sleeping blue clothes open wide for her 2 fake boobs (Lisa Ann massage video). She wears big headphone and is listening. Scene changes to the screen follow with James voice (his voice when letting Xuan escape) " Now go before I change my mind" The open next screen show a map with the coordinate Lisa smirks, she picks up the phone nearby " Pack me a team" Back to Angela in the hospital " I want double security for Mr Shepper" She speaks to the henchmen Bill Williamson (Rampage - Simulation 1) appears with a few henchmen in black jacket walking toward Angela Bill: " I think we need to leave. We now have Shepper and the virus" Angela covers her face worriedly: " Michael and me both agree to change the plan, we need to get James, he is the mine gold with the intel of our activities in all over the world. We will not leave until we have him." Bill: " So,... so you decide to take him but why didn't you arrest him right after he appears in my office ?" Angela speaks to Bill words by words: " I disappear from the secret service right after he starts his trip. You should know that I risk my life on this mission. Now, the secret service is on their way looking for me" Bill smirks "... or is there another reason that you want to get James ? You know for sure that he will never follow us. You know that he is the only one suitable for the Director of Val Verde secret service" " What reason do you mean ?" Angela " Because you love him and don't wanna kill him. We all have known your romantic relationship" Angela looks embarrassed Bill continues: "I know although Kira is one of the best female agent that we have, she will never match to James. You just send him to kill Kira. I know there is also another reason that you want to eliminate Kira, but I don't want to repeat that. And you didn't count on the fact that the CIA does involve in the hunt for James because they know Kira will soon be eliminated" Angela remain silence " But it's OK. Just only the CIA can buy the virus" Bill " And James..." Bill continues "we have to bring him back... dead or alive" James looks through the window and sees Xuan is running away from the block. He walks to the table. He takes a tracking chip from his shirt pocket and puts it on the table He knees down and open a locker. We can see two detonator with many wire around. James grabs a remote control nearby. He takes the remote and walks to the back door. He opens and walks out. Scene show he is walking down in he stair. A door is opened from inside and he walks out. From this view we can see smoke around and the noise from the attack in the university nearby Scene changes to a group of man wearing tactical clothes inside a van They are preparing the assault rifle. A man touches his earphone " Yes we are approaching" Scene changes to Lisa in the house speaks on the ear phone " Good. Reach the end of this block and turn left" Scene changes back to the van. From the street a man throw a cocktail molotov to the van. A group of other rebel in the street scream crazily toward the van In the hospital, Angela is calling In the safe house, Camila picks up the phone Angela: " Inform James that Mr Shepper is currently in the hospital. We will get him. We don't have much time" Camila: " Roger that" Camila turns back and Sophie Dee is sitting on the sofa and looking straight to her " We're going to get him" Camila speaks to Sophie Dee She walks to the door and Sophie looks after her James is walking on the street and speaking on the phone: " MVX555 - Honolulu - Lima - North Dakota" Camila " Roger that" James James quickly hides behind the wall right after he see the black van park in front of the block that he has just walked out. A group of special force quickly jumps out with heavy weapons. They aim at the house and slowly approach. Scene changes to Xuan, who is hiding behind another wall and looking at the special force. The special force quickly jumps out from the van. They aim the assault rifle toward the house and slowly approach the house. Scene changes to the special force are moving on the stair and aiming the rifle at the upper floor. They reach the safe house of James. A man is looking at the signal tracker from his ipad the look at the left swat. They node to agree. They quickly bang in the door and get in. They aim their rifle around the house " Not thing" They stand still and look around 2 SWAT walk to the 2 rooms. While the left 3 SWAT are standing with their trifle aiming around the house A SWAT look back at his iPad. " It's near here" He says He looks at the locker. He slowly walks to the locker. He grabs the knob and opens. He first see the tracking chip and quickly shock when seeing the remote bomb. " Oh shit" He says Scene changes to the view of Xuan in the ground. The room is exploded. Xuan looks at the smoke in shock. Scene change to Lisa " Bravo 8, can you hear me" " Bravo 8" She continues She keeps speaking on the earphone Scene changes to Xuan running away from the house (followed the scene of the university gunfight). James is looking at her running through the window. Scene changes to the university, 4 soldiers are forming a line and shooting continuously to a group of gang. They are hit and fall down. Some cocktail molotov are thrown to the soldier. The soldiers slowly step back. Xuan now is hiding behind a block. She takes out a small dumb phone and makes a call. Scene changes to Lisa in the penthouse, she touches the earphone: " Yah.." Xuan is hiding behind the block " They're all killed" " What ?" " All of our men are killed in the explosion, all the men go with me are all killed, he let me go... Please, help me" Xuan speaks in panic turning off sound " Bitch" Xuan She throws away the phone and walks away. She has passed the last house of the block. We can see James is standing behind the block " Hi" James She suddenly turns back. James walks straight to her, she slowly steps back in scare. He punches in her belly. She steps back and holds her belly painfully. She knees down and falls in the ground. Scene then changes to the night sky then move to a van park near the hospital. From inside, Angela in latex clothes, is typing on the laptop, Scene changes to the view of several camera with the terminal nearby that Angela is typing. Sitting near her, a few guys are arming the weapons and having the bread as their dinner. Scene changes to room inside the hospital, Michael is still lying in the bed. Bill Williamson is sitting in the chair facing him, a nurse is preparing the medicine and syringe in the table near by. Bill keeps looking at Michael with the hollow eyes. Back to Angela inside the van, a man walks to her and says: " They have make the contact" " Put it through" Angela Then she walks after the man. She sits in the chair nearby and wears the earphone " Good evening" Angela " Good evening" Frank " We're sorry for the interruption by the attack in the factory" Angela " That's not the problem. How is Michael now ?" " He is getting well" " I'm glad to heard that. How is your next plan for our trade ?" " We have no choice but to use hotel Galatrica where we have traded for several times" " I agree with you, when can you be there ?" " 10P.M on Wednesday" " OK. We agree" " Thanks" From the screen, we can see the voice call is off. Angela takes off the earphone. Scene changes to Frank Hurbert in the house, Alexis is working on the computer and sitting next to him. Franks takes off the phone and looks quite nervous. He turns to Alexis: " We can't leave without him" " The Val Verde secret service must be on a plan to get him" Alexis Suddenly, the door is knocked. Alexis looks at the camera on the laptop. Franks sees it's Camila and Sophie. Franks speaks on the micro nearby " Come in" The door is opened and 2 girls get in " Any problem ?" Frank " We have just successfully track down the signal of James Patterson" Camila " What ? How ?" Frank asks with the surprising voice " I'm sorry to tell that Xuan is kidnapped after the attack in the safehouse" Sophie " I know. Lisa has told me" Frank "... and no signal from her cell phone or tracking chip was found" Sophie and Camila look at each other " But we have another back up plan with her. We asked her to wear M24 chip beside the classical one" Sophie " What ? We are not allow to use these kind of technology in Val Verde soil. Their satelite will soon trace down the signal and send people to hunt for that... We all know they're on the research for that ..." " But, we have no choice... We have sacrificed Xuan for the mission. We need to make her sacrification valuable for us...Sir" Camila Frank holds his face and remains silence for 5 second. Then Frank stands up " Camila, work with Alexis to analyse the signal. When things is done, get him. Don't make mistake like in the morning" Alexis stands up: "Yes, sir" " Do it now" Frank Alexis turns back and grabs the laptop near her, while she is preparing the stuff, Franks speaks to Sophie " Sophie, go with me. We need to deal with the Mexican intel" " Yes, sir" Sophie follows Frank, while Alexis follows Camila. Scene changes to Sophie walking after Frank. " Miss Lisa has kept part of the team and ..." Sophie speaks " I don't wanna use her again. She is useless and stupid. We lost a team by her stupid decision" Frank They enter another room. Frank stands in front of a table of a small suitcase. " Open them" He speaks to Sophie Sophie walks to the suitcase then open. It's a timing bomb. She turns back and looks at Frank " I know the Mexican intel will fail this mission, and I can't let them leave Val Verde. We have valuable intel about their escape plan with number of their flight. Plant this bomb on their plan" Sophie just stands still when hearing that. The camera zooms out from the room. Scene changes to Alexis who is working on the laptop and Camila is standing behind. There is a scanning signal process on the screen " Message box: Unable to detect object due to poor signal" Alexis turns back and looks at Camila " He might be inside a safe house, but soon, he will leave the house. We will get him" Camila Scene changes to Camila, she has just walked out of the room. Sophie has already been walking in the corridor with the bomb suitcase in her hand. Camila quickly walks after her " Soon, she will find out the signal is our plan to get James. Remember to kill her right after she discovers that or she will inform the CIA about M24 in Val Verde secret service" Camila All prepare for the coming war Scene changes to the muscular bare back James in a house sitting on the table. He is working on the computer, a computer nearby is running the script automatically. Some soldering tools and electronics devices are near him. A screen shows a profile with a picture of him as a doctor. He presses the button print on the software. He turns left and looks at a color printer, a color paper is being printed out. He stands up and walks to the printer. He takes the paper and looks at it, it's an ID card. He walks to the bed and sees a blouse. He smirks then walks to the wardrobe and opens it, there are many assault and ammo are put in there with a tactic clothes is hanged. He smiles and walks out of the room. He walks to the other door and opens it. Xuan is totally naked and her two hands are tided. He knees down and smiles. She cries " Please...please, don't kill me please..." James smirks " Please...please...I regret for what I have done...but please..please..don't kill me..I'm too young...please...They just pay me money ..please..." James: " You don't need to say anything..." Then he snuggle her. Xuan's tear starts to fall in her cheek. " Just please, don't kill me... They force me to work them, I..." She begs for mercy while crying... " Do you know who I am ?" James asks " Please, I swear, I know nothing about you, the CIA force me to work for them, I'm just...." Xuan then hesitate and cries James slowly moves down his hand to Xuan's pussy which has a few hair on it then he slowly finger it and smirks " You're a young and pretty girl. Your pussy is still tight and quite hard, it means you haven't been enjoyed much of the sexual life of a young girl" Xuan frowns her face and seems scare when James keeps on fingering her pussy and smirks. Then he moves up his hand and snuggles her, Xuan has closed her eyes so that she doesn't look at James. James remains silence and looks at her naked body for a few second. Camera show her nice natural boobs, fat belly, juicy pussy, thick thigh. " Please, let me go..." Xuan James touches her boobs then slowly moves down to her belly. Next scene show Xuan is lying on her table with her two leg widely opens for James giant cock. He is fucking her strongly with his hand is choking her. She is crying. A few more second, James bend down and strongly cum in her belly. She scream painfully. James breath heavily and smiles. She holds her belly and slowly closes her eyes. She slowly moves. She shakes a little " ah...please...I..you..." she can't even speak She keeps holding her belly and convulses. James keeps looking at her. Scene changes to his fist as he is preparing his fist. he strongly punches in her belly. She scream painfully with her upper moves up when James punches down. She holds her belly and slowly moves, her eyes are rolled up. She convulses for a few second. Then she closes her eyes and stops moving. James looks at her naked body lying in the table and smirks, then he walks away. Scene changes to Camila, who is now wearing a panties showing her juicy ass in her bedroom, she is sitting in front of a laptop and listening to a speech of president Trump. Suddenly, a dumb phone near her starts to ring. She grabs it James " I'm well prepared, tomorrow, I'll get him at 7 a.m, during the hospital shift changing. Back me up" Camila "Roger that" James turns off the phone right after that. Camila looks at the with the hollow eyes. Scene changes to Scott Adkins in the tactical clothes, standing next to the window and looking down. In the table near him, a group of other men in black or grey raincoat are having their lunch with instant noodle, hamburger and pizza while a few others man are preparing the assault file and firmware. A few passport are put in the table near their lunch. Scott suddenly turns back when hearing a ringing phone, he grabs it. " G2Code name of Angela used by Mexican intel is keeping the virus at the Mimsber F.Code name of the hospital. CCTV images of her vans are attached. As there plan, two van with heavy weapon will leave on tommorrow morning at 7 a.m to guiding an enforcement team to join them, leaving behind the left 2 van with G2 inside with the virus" Camila " Roger that" Scott Then the phone is off. Then Scott walks to computer put on the table, he opens a software like a chat room, he sees several camera images of the van and also some photos of Angela walking on the street. He smirks. Scott turns back and looks at his team: " Come on, boys, we are going to get the prey tomorrow" (Spanish) A woman wearing a black raincoat is walking in a hurry in the airport at night, from that view, we can see there is an airplane from her back. She is walking straight to a jeep parking at the gate. She quickly opens the door and get inside, there are 4 other man from inside. Now, the woman has opened the black hat which has covered a part of her face, she is Sophie " Now, go" Sophie The jeep then quickly leaves the airport. Reference Category:Film making Category:Agent from Val Verde